


lean on me

by showhyuks



Series: round 1 #monstaxbingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, slight angst, sometime around a few days before x clan origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in <i>his</i> arms, Minhyuk's finds his second home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> this is set around the time of minhyuk's [CH.MX] calligraphy v-app where hyunwoo was practicing in the other room! this is so short, i'm sorry for failing everyone eep ;; hope u still like it a bit tho ;;

An hour past midnight and Minhyuk places his calligraphy pen down on the table, leaning back on the chair so he can stretch his legs before he gets painful cramps after sitting for more than three hours. It's been a daily routine for him these past few days—waking up, getting ready for practice, practicing with the members for twelve hours straight, then proceeding to their individual solo stage practices. 

 

However, knowing a lot of their fans will be watching the concert to show their love and support, he decides to take it a step further by learning calligraphy so he can personally write the lyrics of the ballad he chose for his solo stage. He told the stage managers weeks ago how he wanted his own handwritten lyrics to be shown on stage while he sings in front of the fans, and when he got the go-signal from them, he bought a lot of calligraphy books to teach himself right away, confining himself inside different rooms in the company so he can peacefully read through the guides.

 

A week before the concert and everyone is pushed to their limits. He only has a few days before the stage managers ask for his final work, yet he still isn't satisfied with the draft sitting in front of him. The strokes still look messy, the words are not aligned enough, and Minhyuk sighs in frustration. He leans forward, burying his head on his palms to stop himself from crying.

 

"Stop, Minhyuk. You're better than this." He tells himself. He wants to show the fans that he's thankful for the love he has received since their debut, yet the only thing he wants to do to give back his love to his fans isn't working that well for him.

 

He wipes the brimming tears on his eyes with the back of his hands, taking a deep breath so he can calm his senses. Minhyuk suddenly hears the loud bass from the practice room beside the small music room he's in, and he remembers Hyunwoo is still practicing for his own stage.

 

Minhyuk intently listens to Hyunwoo's voice once he starts singing Ne-Yo's One in a Million, a song he chose to dance to so he can showcase his vocals at the same time. He closes his eyes, engraving every single word at the back of his mind as if he's having a duet with Hyunwoo. Just like in his dreams.

 

Hyunwoo, to the other members, is someone they look up to as their older brother, as someone who they fully trust to lead the team with everything he's got. However, Hyunwoo, to Minhyuk, is someone who never fails to bring a smile to his face whenever he's feeling down; he's someone whom Minhyuk confides his problems to without any hesitation, knowing Hyunwoo is there to listen and not there to judge him for whatever is bugging his mind. Hyunwoo, to Minhyuk, is someone who he loves dearly and someone he has always loved ever since he stepped inside the trainees' practice room for the first time, bowing a full 90 and greeting everyone with his usual cheery voice. _Hello, I am Lee Minhyuk. It's nice to meet everyone!_

 

Minhyuk reminds Hyunwoo every single day that he loves him, everything about him and more, and Hyunwoo always replies back with a big grin and a peck on Minhyuk's lips instead, knowing his actions are enough even if the words will always be missing. (Hyunwoo is scared and still not ready to say it back to him, and Minhyuk understands.)

 

He finds himself dragging his own feet just outside the room where Hyunwoo is. Minhyuk softly knocks on the door, knowing Hyunwoo is taking a short break, and he's quickly greeted with a deep, tired voice and two hands holding him by the shoulders. "Hey, are you okay?"

 

Minhyuk steps back so he can pull the two of them outside the narrow hallway of the practice rooms. It's too quiet, but it's a peaceful type of quiet. Most of the employees are back to their respective homes already and the trainees are staying on the floor above theirs. A dim light is enough for Minhyuk to see Hyunwoo's confused expression. His hands are now on Minhyuk's waist, eyes wandering behind Minhyuk's shoulder just in case someone walks past them. His eyes revert back to Minhyuk when the younger steps forward to close the distance them.

 

Minhyuk leans his head on the leader's shoulder, sighing in relief. Hyunwoo's warmth always had a calming effect on him, as if all of his worries are dissolved right away. His fears are gone, his doubts are all down the drain, and Hyunwoo's scent keeps him back to his senses. It's the exact reason why he wanted to go to Hyunwoo before his emotions take over him, knowing the tiredness and sleepless nights and the neverending pressure are starting to take their toll on him. 

 

His skinships with Hyunwoo are considered normal in front of the fans, but the members know better than that, always keeping silent whenever Minhyuk gets carried away during fansigns and team events. They all know what's happening between the two, but they keep their mouth shut, just admiring from afar how Minhyuk and Hyunwoo always have each other's backs. 

 

"Hyung..." Minhyuk shakily whispers, hands gripping Hyunwoo's shirt tightly as if his legs are going to give up anytime. "Hyunwoo-hyung..."

 

"Hmm?" He pulls Minhyuk closer, not minding their sweaty bodies touching each other and he focuses on the uneven breaths coming from the boy under his hold. Hyunwoo rubs a comforting hand up and down Minhyuk's back, kissing the crown of his head to let him know that's he's there for him. He doesn't need to ask again, knowing Minhyuk's having a hard time for the past few days, even resulting to the blond climbing up Hyunwoo's bunk to sleep beside him during some nights because he can't fall asleep by himself. He knows Minhyuk's not feeling well unlike his usual self and Hyunwoo is worried, _very_ worried, so he pulls his upper body away from Minhyuk so he can take a better look at him.

 

Hyunwoo is thankful that Minhyuk's the energy of the team, the bundle of happiness that makes the fans feel at ease. But he knows Minhyuk has all of his sadness cooped in the deepest pits of his being and sometimes, a small part of it slips through the small cracksㅡa perfect example of it happening that night. Whenever Minhyuk explodes, Hyunwoo makes sure he's there for him, knowing Minhyuk only needs a comforting hug and ears that are ready to listen. It's a part of their relationship he truly treasures, knowing they depend on each other to keep their minds in check all the time.

 

"When you're tired, you know you can lean on me. I'm always here for you, Minhyuk." He assures him. Tears start to flow from Minhyuk's eyes but Hyunwoo knows they aren't tears of sadness. They're tears of relief. "You can do it, okay? We both can do it. Trust me."

 

It's as if they work with the same heart. Minhyuk never told Hyunwoo anything but Hyunwoo knows what's on Minhyuk's mind. The latter's lips quiver when he stares back at Hyunwoo's comforting gaze.

 

"Thank you." _For always being there for me._ "Thank you, Hyunwoo."

 

Hyunwoo kisses him on the forehead, then on the nose, and finally, Minhyuk feels a pair of chapped lips against his own and he knows everything will be alright again. Just a few more nights and they'll be done. He doesn't need to say "I love you" anymore because Hyunwoo already knows it, and Minhyuk doesn't need to hear it back because Hyunwoo's kisses and his warmth are enough. He's already his second home.

 

"Go back now. Someone might see us here." He loosens his hold on Minhyuk's waist but he doesn't let go just yet. He reminds Minhyuk one more time. "But the right side of my bed is always open. Just in case you can't fall asleep again."

 

_And I am always here for you when you need me._

 

Minhyuk nods, giving Hyunwoo his weakest (yet most genuine) smile. Hyunwoo smiles back at him before releasing him from his hold. It's been a long night for the both of them and the other members, but it will all be worth it, Hyunwoo is sure of it.

 

Minhyuk goes back to the small music room and the leader goes back to his own practice room, continuing whatever they were doing before. They finish practicing for their own stages just as the clock strikes four in the morning, and Hyunwoo holds Minhyuk's hand inside the pocket of his hoodie when they go home together after. 

 

("I love you." Minhyuk whispers in the dark, not knowing Hyunwoo is still awake beside him. He falls asleep after and Hyunwoo pulls him closer once he hears Minhyuk's light snores.

 

Hours later, before Kihyun barges in the room to wake everyone up for another day of practice, Minhyuk is sleeping soundly when Hyunwoo kisses him on the forehead, smiling against the younger's skin. "I love you too, Minhyuk-ah.")

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
